1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to devices and methods for monitoring and changing the air pressure in a rotating wheel that is attached to a non-rotating axle. In one embodiment, the invention allows bicycle riders to monitor and adjust the air pressure in bicycle wheels while riding the bike.
2. Description of the Related Art
Under certain situations, it may be desirable to monitor and change the air pressure in wheels. As a non-limiting example, bicycle or motorcycle riders may wish to adjust the air pressure in a rotating wheel, while riding. For example, a higher air pressure creates less friction between a bicycle or motorcycle and the terrain it traverses. And, a lower wheel tube air pressure creates more friction and more rolling resistance. Increased friction may be helpful when navigating a bicycle through rocks, sand, gravel, mud, snow, and ice or in any situation where more traction is desired.
Currently existing systems require the rider to dismount from the bike, open the tire valve stem, and adjust the tire pressure by either releasing or adding air. The ability to monitor and adjust tire pressure while remaining on the bicycle, motorcycle or other vehicle can enhance the riding experience.